The present invention relates to a method for operating an automation system, in particular a distributed automation system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The term “automation device” includes all devices, facilities or systems, in other words in addition for instance to controllers, such as programmable logic controllers, process computers, (industrial) computers, decentralized peripherals, operating and observation devices and suchlike also drive or other aggregate controllers, frequency converters and similar, as are or can be used to control, regulate and/or monitor technological processes, for instance for shaping or transporting material, energy or information etc., wherein energy is expended or converted in particular by way of suitable technical facilities, like for instance sensors or actuators.
In an automation solution having a central unit and several automation devices connected thereto for communication purposes, depending on the type and number of connected automation devices, a significant complexity of the resulting automation system is produced. This complexity increases again when different types of connection, in other words different communication media and/or different communication protocols are used to connect the automation devices. By way of example, reference is made here to a situation in which the respective automation devices are connected to three different networks, e.g. Profibus, Profibus Integrated and Profinet etc.
The aforementioned complexity increases again when an additional central unit (first central unit), which is to access the automation devices connected to the other central unit (second central unit), is connected to the central unit mentioned by way of example for communication purposes. Project planning of the communication relationships and communication paths/transport channels/communication channels, subsequently referred to in summary as communication channel, must then take place between the second central unit and at least the automation devices relevant to the first central unit and also to the first central unit, so that the effort involved in the project planning of the second central unit is repeated or at least essentially repeated for the first central unit. In addition, repetition of such project planning is prone to error and any errors which might occur in such cases can only be found with difficulty.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method for operating an automation system having at least two central units and a plurality of automation devices connected to the second central unit, in which the aforementioned disadvantages are eliminated, or their adverse effects are at least reduced.